


Magnetic Force of a God

by immortalbanner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbanner/pseuds/immortalbanner
Summary: Ever since Bruce met Thor, there was something that pulled him right to him.





	Magnetic Force of a God

**Author's Note:**

> I basically tried to make this feel like the Taylor Swift song Lover since it's basically a ThorBruce song. I don't know if I succeeded but i like this.

Bruce had heard about Tony Stark’s parties a million times. They were almost akin to what he imagined Gatsby parties would be like; an extravagance that went unmatched.

He decided to stay on the sidelines instead of mingling. He was still remembering what it was like to not hide away from the world.

He wouldn’t say the wider population had been exactly welcoming to him. All most people knew about him was that he could turn into a destructive monster. Not why or how, just that he did. Even his achievements in his respected fields were overlooked. He might as well have been someone who accidentally came upon the gamma than someone who did it to himself.

He wasn’t sure if he’d minded. He’d be happy to be the reclusive scientist who rarely left his lab again. He wouldn’t had come to the party if its purpose wasn’t to showcase the Avengers even more.

“Are you not drinking?”

He glanced over to see Thor as he walked up to him. He was still dressed in the armour he’d arrived in.

Bruce wasn’t exactly sure what to make of him. While he himself wasn’t the most everyday thing, Thor was a story from myths. Yet there he was, able to life a hammer no one else could and control thunder and the rain at his will.

On earth, he looked like a regular man. Almost mortal.

“I don’t drink, it upsets the Other Guy,” he shrugged. He was never much of a drinker to begin with. Not since his days in college. It wasn’t a huge loss when he’d found out it was a bad trigger for the Other Guy.

“How’ve you been finding earth?” he asked, biting down on his lip.

“I’ve been here previously. It’s much different from Asgard, I must say. I have to say the company is what makes it most enjoyable.” He smiled at him and it made warmth pool in his stomach.

“I’m glad.”

The song shifted into a slower one. Couples shuffled closer together, some people peppered in between them and not letting the sudden intimacy interrupt their conversations.

He noticed Thor watching the room. He turned to look back at him.

“Want to join them?”

He frowned. “You mean dance together?”

He tilted his head to the side. “Is it not custom for men to dance on Midgard?”

He swallowed. “It’s… more uncommon. And depending on who you’re talking to, kind of taboo. It’ll draw attention at least.”

He held out his hand. “Let it.”

He stared at his hand for a moment. He met his eye and saw he had that same smile on his face. The kind of smile the part of him desperate for intimacy couldn’t bear to say no to.

He took his hand and let him pull him closer to the dance floor. They kept their own space, and Thor pulled him to his chest, placing his hands on his hips. Slowly, he put his hands on his biceps. Thor pulled him close enough to leave no room for a platonic interpretation. He was okay with that.

As they slowly swayed to the music, one thought was running through his head.

Why him? He could have anyone in this room he wanted. For some reson he was the one in the arms of a god and nothing in him was going to deny him that. After so many years he’d put everything above himself, in hopes of doing at least some good in the world after causing hellfire.

“I have to say, Banner, you are truly a remarkable person.” His voice was low, and his hard to place accent sent a buzzing down his spine.

“How so?” He’d been called a lot of things; intelligent, intellectual, genius. Even less than stellar things like dangerous, destructive, mutant, monsters.

Remarkable though? That was a new one.

“As far as I’m aware, nothing like you exists on this earth. Maybe even the universe.”

Good for the universe. No one needed more of him, or versions of what happened to Blonsky, ripping the world apart. “That would be right.”

“I am truly impressed since the Hulk, he matches me in a fight.” He drew him closer so their chests were pressing together. He was pretty sure Thor could feel his heart racing in his chest.

He thought about telling him how that was good since it meant there was someone to stop Hulk’s destruction. Instead, he allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of the god.

“You must be a great fighter, then.”

“And you are a truly incredible man for being able to keep his strength contained. I was amazed how easily you were able to change during the battle.”

He licked his lip. “That was a big decision for me. I’m… glad I did. I’m happy I found some way to use him for something good.”

“Maybe something great.”

And before he really knew what was happening, his hands were cupping Thor’s jaw. The icy blue eyes that looked back at him looked like they were where he was meant to be.

He went on his toes to make closing the gap a little easier.

It was a weird morph of dancing and kissing. Arms in the same position, lips pressed as they swayed together.

He pulled back slightly, their lips brushing lightly together.

“Perhaps we take this somewhere more private?” Thor mumbled, his hot breath causing a shiver down his spine.

He had forgotten they were at Tony’s party, and that there might be people looking at them. He was almost surprised with how little he’d cared.

“My room or yours?”

* * *

Bruce had forgotten what it was like to sleep in a real bed. One with a mattress and soft sheets and a warm comforter.

The fourth thing he’d forgotten about was the warmth of another person.

He quickly learnt Thor liked to cuddle. In the aftermath of them sleeping together, Thor had pressed a kiss to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer.

He relaxed against him, listening to his heartbeat as he rested his head against his chest.

He ran a finger up his arm, practically melting into his arms was he ran his fingers through his curls.

He couldn’t explain it but he was drawn to Thor. He was almost a force and he wanted to stay. He hadn’t had that feeling in so long.

Thor pressed his lips to his temple. “Do you want me to stay?”

He breathed out and smiled. “Yeah.”

And stayed he did.


End file.
